SGA: Falling
by spookysister7
Summary: When everything on a mission goes wrong, will even Earth survive? Now expanded! Otherwise known as the story where everyone dies! Response to BiteMeTechie’s First Sentence Challenge 307 She fell. WARNING CHARACTER DEATHs. Spoilers for Common Ground.
1. John

SGA: Falling

Response to BiteMeTechie's First Sentence Challenge- #307 She fell.

She fell. He had forgotten that she _could_ fall. She was always so graceful, so quick, so alive. For a moment he just stood there. Then the blood came, and he fell to his knees, his hands reaching to close the wounds, stop the bleeding. She never fell.

"Telya, Telya hang on. You'll be okay, just… hang on." The last part of Sheppard's sentence came out like a sob of desperation. Five, no six holes peppered Telya's torso, blood spreading across the floor soaking his pant legs.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Telya gasped, he fingers clutching the edge of his sleeve as he put pressure on her wounds, trying futilely to stop the bleeding.

Sheppard chuckled darkly, "God, Telya, what are you sorry for?"

"I should have…" she stopped, choking wetly. Sheppard's face paled even further as he saw the blood ooze from the corners of her mouth. Her eyes opened blearily and she looked up at him.

"John?" she whispered.

"I'm here," he said quietly. Her fingers came up to brush his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes wide and moist, "Thank you for staying. Take… take care of Rodney."

"Telya, I…" he lost his words, eyes filling with unshed emotion.

"Good… goodbye, my friend," she sighed. Her eyes closed and her hand, still clutched around his sleeve, fell limply to the blood-covered floor.

Sheppard froze, his hands still pushing against her side, coated in her blood.

"No," he breathed, unmoving.

Before he could move, before he could absorb the fact that Telya, _Telya!_, was gone… the men who had shot her, the men that held him and his team captive, the men grabbed his blood-soaked arms, tied them behind him, and dragged him screaming from her body.

The men who had shot Telya, with his gun, _his gun,_ dragged him back to their cell. Sheppard fought them, pulling against the metal restraints with bruising force, the blood from his wrists blending with her blood coating his hands, his arms. They threw him into the cell, the heavy metal bang of thick iron bars slamming shut echoed down the brickwork.

Ronan and Rodney had stood on his approach, hands firmly restrained by the same metal bands. The leaned over him now, Ronan's sharp eyes looking for injuries, Rodney's scared, wide eyes looking at the blood.

"My God, Sheppard! Are you okay? What did they do to you?" Rodney asked, his voice high in fear. Sheppard didn't respond, staring somberly towards the wall.

"It's not his blood," Ronan rumbled. His deep voice seemed to cut through the haze that surrounded Sheppard's brain, and Sheppard looked up.

"It's Teyla's. She's dead," Sheppard rasped, his voice sounded infinitely old.

Ronan's eyes closed involuntarily. Rodney just fell to the ground, making a quiet oomph as his legs refused to hold him up.

"D… Dead?" Rodney whispered, disbelieving. "She can't be. I just… she was just here! Why would they…"

Sheppard cut him off, "They shot her. Six times. With the P90."

"Six," Rodney sounded sick, as if the words vomited out of him, "six times."

"I couldn't stop the bleeding. There were too many, too much blood…" Sheppard's voice faded to a whisper, "so much blood."

The men came for Rodney next. They pushed back Ronan and Sheppard's weak defense with barely a struggle, grabbing a terrified and unusually silent Rodney and dragging him from the cell. The last thing Sheppard saw as Rodney was pulled out of the cell was the look of utter dread in his wide blue eyes.

-000-

The air was thick with accusing silence. Not that Ronan spoke much at the best of times, but his stony silence left little to be inferred. Sheppard had never realized how _much_ he had relied on McKay to fill the silence, on Telya to soften it.

They returned with Rodney, dragging him, the blood leaving dark red streaks, swirled by the scraping artistry of his still intact boots. His boots were about the only things that were intact. His shirt was gone, his pants were in shreds. Ronan growled threateningly as the men dropped Rodney to the cell floor.

Sheppard could hardly bring himself to look, until a quiet moan broke the silence and Rodney turned painfully onto his back. His face was a mask of blood, a hundred tiny cuts along his cheeks, his eyes, down his neck. The cuts grew deeper as they went down, and Sheppard noticed, with a shudder, a particularly vicious slice on Rodney's right arm where a scar had once been. Koyla's scar.

Rodney opened bloodshot eyes, searching frantically for his friends. "Colonel?" his voice rasped, turning his head slightly. Sheppard moved closer.

"I'm here, Rodney." Sheppard said, leaning over his friend. There was nowhere to touch him that wasn't covered in blood, even had Sheppard's hands been freed.

"I tried… I tried not to tell them. It hurt…" his voice broke, "It hurt so bad. I'm… sorry.''

"What?" Sheppard asked quietly, fear in his voice, "What did you tell them?"

"Everything," McKay whispered, "I told them everything about Atlantis, how to use the stargate, our codes, everything. I couldn't…"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Rodney was dead within the hour. He had bled out, shock leeching his body of precious strength. And they had no way to stop it. Their captors left the body there until the morning.

Ronan and Sheppard tried to come up with a plan. They had to get out, had to warn Atlantis. These people, they were worse than the Genii. They could not be allowed through.

Ronan's wrists were shredded by morning. When the men came for them, he immediately attacked, and was immediately repelled. These men were as strong as Ronan, if not stronger, which seemed impossible to Sheppard.

They were dragged from their cell, fighting uselessly, and were lead out to a courtyard. One of the men had Rodney's body thrown over his shoulder. He dropped it with a wet thud onto the ground next to Telya's body. The vultures, or their version of vultures, circled overhead, waiting. Sheppard looked away, his face green. The birds had already started with Telya.

Ronan was pulled atop a gallows, Sheppard forced to his knees below the stage.

"Tell us the code to your planet's shield and we will let him live," the man behind him demanded. Kiba, his name was Kiba. He was their leader, John remembered. They had been introduced before this… nightmare started.

The people were supposed to be friendly. They were picky about who they traded with, but Telya was sure that the Atlantian's could pass their test. Something about virtue.

"Tell us your code!" Kiba demanded.

"No," John said simply. If McKay had held out long enough that he didn't have their iris code… Then there was still hope for Atlantis.

"You sentence your man to death, as you have done the others," Kiba sneered.

"No," John said, his face motionless. He looked up at Ronan. Ronan nodded. He knew that the iris code could not be revealed.

"Hang him!" Kiba commanded. John winced, then forced impassiveness once again.

Ronan strode forward to the gallows, his eyes glowering at the men he passed.

-000-

Ronan was still. He hung, his feet no longer kicking, fighting to be free.

Kiba looked at John, apprising him. "We did not need your codes, Colonel. If you had told us, we would have spared his life. Dr. McKay was most forthcoming. We are already in Atlantis. Your city has fallen, your army is dead. The city of the Ancients is now ours."

"Liar," John growled, shaking his head.

Kiba chuckled, "I don't have to lie, Colonel. The truth is so much better. Come, I will show you."

Kiba gestured to the guards, and they escorted Sheppard, hands still bound, to the stargate.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

The trip through the stargate felt startlingly short to Sheppard. He expected, even hoped, to splat against the shield like a bug, but instead, he stepped out into his worst nightmare. Alien soldiers stood guard, welcoming their commander. Kiba nodded coolly, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

Sheppard stared in horror. His men, the marines, everyone who carried a gun on a regular basis, was slaughtered, their bodies piled next to the gate. Faces he knew, worked with, laughed with, stared at him blankly, their darkened eyes accusing. The pile of bodies towered over five feet tall and stretched the full length of the gate room.

Bile rose in Sheppard's stomach, and only the fast reaction time of his guards saved them from a smelly end. Falling on his knees, he vomited what little he had in his stomach. When he finally regained control, he was shaking and pale. God. He knew he should not show how badly this had affected him, but how could he? He'd lost his team, and now…

"Come, Colonel. There is more to see." Kiba said, leading the way. The guards pulled him to his feet, shoving him up the stairs towards the control room and Weir's office. Radak looked up at their approach, his eyes shadowed. He said nothing to Sheppard, merely lowered his head with a sad nod of acknowledgement. John opened his mouth to ask Radak why he was helping them, when a guard snarled loudly from the other side of the room.

"Back to work, Scientist!" Radak flinched, and ducked under the console, returning to his labor. Sheppard saw other scientists, whose names he did not know, scurrying around the control area.

Sheppard glared at the guard, and then turned his glare on Kiba. "What did you do to get them to work for you? Threaten to kill them too?"

Kiba grinned. "It turns out, Colonel that threatening death works on them about as well as it works on you. No, it took a little more than threats to get them moving."

Kiba gestured to Weir's office, and the guards shoved Sheppard inside. Sheppard stumbled, still glaring at Kiba. John ripped his gaze away from Kiba long enough to scan the office, and what he saw made his breath escape him in a gasp.

"Elizabeth!" Sheppard took a halting step forward. "Oh, God." He turned away, closing his eyes. Weir's body lay on her desk; her clothes were in shreds, her body bruised and bloody. She had been raped, then killed.

"You see, Colonel that other threats work better than death. Unfortunately, Dr. Weir was most unhelpful."

Sheppard's eyes opened wide, "You son of a…!" he screamed as he lunged forward at Kiba. The guard stopped him with a hard blow to the stomach.

Kiba leaned down to look a huffing, and infuriated, Sheppard in the eye. "There is much more to see, Colonel. Save your energy," he said coldly, his eyes no longer amused. "Bring him!"

-000-

"Colonel Sheppard!" Carson's lilting voice cried as John was shoved into the infirmary. "Aye, man, 'tis good to see you, especially under these circumstances," Carson said knowingly, hopeful that Sheppard had a plan.

"Hey, Doc," Sheppard said weakly, his breath still short.

Carson looked at him appraisingly, "Ach! What did you do to him? He looks as week as a kitten." Carson bustled over, taking Sheppard from the guards and pulling him over to a cot.

"Doctor." Kiba said coolly.

"Aye?"

"The restraints stay on."

"Oh, aye… I'll not be messin' with your bloody restraints," Carson spat disdainfully.

"I'll be back, Colonel." Kiba said, leaving. The guards stood on either side of the door.

Almost before Kiba left the room, Sheppard turned pained eyes on the doctor.

"Carson, what happened? How did…"

Carson cut him off, "They came through the gate, I don't bloody know how, but they had the code. They poured through, firing before we knew what was goin' on. They're makin' me give them the gene therapy. I tried to refuse, but they… My nurses…" Carson's voice broke. "Colonel, they've got a bloody harem. They killed most of the men, except some scientists, and the women…" Carson sniffed and turned away, "I suppose I should be glad that Lt. Cadman was military," Carson whispered.

Sheppard didn't say anything, nodding mutely. They stood in horrified silence until Kiba returned.

"Come, Colonel." Kiba said, striding down the hall. "I hope the good doctor filled you in. I find it much easier than trying to explain everything myself."

"Why am I still alive, Kiba?" Sheppard snarled.

Kiba looked at him and smiled, "You are alive, Colonel, because it was requested of us. I am not sure why, but it seems that somehow, you have gained a certain notoriety. But you will see, soon enough."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Kiba dropped Sheppard off in his room, guards posted at the door. His hands still bound, Sheppard slumped heavily onto his bed and promptly curled into a ball. His thoughts swirled.

He had killed everyone he… loved? Is that the right word? His… family. He still felt like vomiting, only the emptiness of his stomach forestalled it. The tears slowly came, dripping down his cheek. The light red of his tears as they fell to stain his sheet surprised him. For a moment, he thought he was crying blood.

Then he realized he was covered in blood; the red of Telya's blood soaked into his black shirt, making it darker; clung to his face, mixing with dirt, blending the hues until the red was gone, replaced with black, until released by his tears to form a dull red river, cascading onto the white military sheets beneath him.

And the tears fell, and the red river widened, and there was one tear for everyone he had murdered, every friend whose eyes stared, accusing. Teyla's surprisingly calm, brown eyes, Rodney's wide, frantic, pleading blue eyes, Ronan's forever battling black, Elizabeth's green, Cadman, Lorne, Johnson… the names went on, those he had seen, those he knew to be dead, even the desperate brown of Radak and the hopeful blue of Carson, for he knew that, though they still lived, it would not be for long. He had murdered them as surely as the others.

Lastly, he cried for himself. He cried that he had outlived his friends, that he would, most likely, live to see more deaths at his hands. He cried that he was not the first to die.

-000-

What woke him, he did not know. A feeling of evil, even stronger than before, seemed to loom over him, suffocating him. John opened his eyes, and jerked back in shock, falling neatly off the bed with a scream.

The Wraith Queen leaned slightly to peer over the bed, her ghoulish face grinning in amusement.

"Human," she sneered; he might have even said she snickered, if a snicker could be attributed to a Wraith.

Sheppard's heart nearly shoved its way through his ribcage. "What? How?"

Kiba stepped out from behind her and leaned over. "Our Queen has arrived to appraise our conquest."

She turned to Kiba, and, running a clawed finger down his arm, said, "My followers are most proficient."

"Followers?" Sheppard asked, mouth hanging open. He looked at Kiba with a mix of anger and illness. Wraith worshippers.

"You… Sheppard," she drew his name out with a hiss, "and your people have been a thorn in our side for far too long. The other Queens appointed me to eradicate you. However…" she paused, eyeing him hungrily.

Sheppard swallowed, not liking the look in her eyes, "However what?" he spoke up abruptly, shattering the strange silence.

"I have higher aspirations. My children need a new feeding ground. Earth."

"Go to hell."

"After Earth, perhaps." She smiled, obviously pleased with his reaction. "Bring him."

Kiba hoisted Sheppard from the floor, shoving him behind the Queen as they traveled to the control room. The screams of terror followed them, and several times they were forced to step over desiccated bodies lining the hall. Many Wraith had already fed on the few inhabitants left. John turned away as he recognized certain features on the bodies. More dead at his hands.

As they reached the control room, John could hear the familiar angry brogue of Carson.

"Ach! You bunch of idiots don't seem to understand! I'm a bloody doctor, not an engineer! I canna help you with things I dunna know!" A loud thwack echoed, followed by a grunt of pain. "Omph. Hit me all ya want, ya fool. I canna help you." Carson said softly.

A loud exclamation in Czech and a small squeak of terror occurred just as John rounded the corner.

A large Wraith male held Radak close to his body, his right hand hovering over Radak's chest. Zelenka looked as close to passing out as humanly possible, only terror kept him upright.

"Colonel Sheppard!" Carson's brogue grew more pronounced as he pulled away from the drone beside him.

Poor Radak mumbled something in Czech, something along the lines of "Thank God".

Colonel Sheppard turned, staring boldly at the Queen.

"Leave them alone. They don't know anything." Sheppard snarled, protectiveness going into full swing.

The Queen seemed amused.

"I will let them live, if you tell me what I want to know," she purred.

Sheppard winced as Carson's voice rose up, "She wants Earth's bloody address! I'd rather die first!"

"A wish easily granted," the Queen said, gesturing lazily to towards the drone. Sheppard turned away as Carson screamed.

Radak had paled to a shade just darker than the Wraith holding him. His eyes were rolling back in his head as Carson's body hit the ground with a dull thud.

The Queen strode up to Radak, bent down to his eye level, and held his shuddering gaze.

"You will tell me how to get to Earth," she snarled, baring the sharp, feline teeth of her species in a specter of a smile.

"Fight it, Radak!" Sheppard cried, pulling at his restraints. It was too little, too late. Radak imputed his security code, readied the computer.

"I need Colonel Sheppard's code," Radak said tonelessly, still under her spell.

The Queen turned to Sheppard. "The codes, Sheppard?"

Sheppard spat, the saliva just missing her feet. The drone moved quickly, but the Queen stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"You still fight?" she asked, drawing close. He fought to avoid her gaze, but as the long claws of her fingers pierced his face, his gaze was drawn to her. He slid to his knees, fighting her every inch of the way.

"Earth, Earth, Earth," he muttered his mantra, straining to hide his code from her insidious touch.

It took a long while, longer than even Sheppard expected, but finally she had what she wanted.

The Queen left a panting Sheppard still on his knees and entered his code. As the stargate dialed and the wormhole opened with a whoosh, the Queen turned to look at him.

"Humans. So weak." She cackled as Radak obediently entered the iris code.

Sheppard could only watch in horror as wave after wave of Wraith flooded through the stargate, and the gunshots previously heard over the radio were overcome by screams.

TBC

AN: Good guess with the Koyla thing, but no cigar! Better than Koyla, huh? Sorry about the long wait. RL is a pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

The screams had stopped long ago, the Queen gazing at the open stargate as if she could see the other side. It was the third time the gate had opened. The third wave of Wraith, streaming through the stargate for the full 38 minute window.

Radak laid dead, the Queen's snack as she waited patiently for her troops to accomplish their mission. He had died silently, still a victim of her mind control.

Sheppard watched in a sort of sick frustration, his bound hands held tightly by the large Wraith male behind him. He had tried to attack the Queen, as suicidal as that sounded, hoping that by her destruction, the Wraith would be leaderless. He didn't make it within three feet of her. The Wraith strode out of the shadows, barely breaking into a jog to intercept his desperate flight.

The Wraith still held his wrists, his grip neither loose nor tight, but firm. The feeding slit rubbed against Sheppard's knuckles when he moved.

The Queen's head cocked to the right, as if listening. After a second's pause, she strode towards the stargate, drones on either side. Sheppard was pushed forward, and the Wraith's hand pressed into his shoulder, warning him to remain silent.

They stepped through.

Stargate Command was in shambles. The walls were pockmarked by bullet holes, the ground littered with Wraith and human bodies. The countdown to self-destruct was stuck on 20 seconds, the computer voice garbled and repeating. The faint sound of distant gunfire could be heard.

The hordes of Wraith pouring through the stargate flowed around them, a terrifying, never-ending wave.

The Wraith holding him slipped them through the tide, edging closer to the open doorway. The Queen, consumed with her plans of victory, did not turn.

Sheppard looked around in confusion as his guard led him away from the others, down the darkened hallway. _Probably hungry_, Sheppard thought morosely. He was honestly too drained to care.

It took him by surprise, then, when his restraints were snapped and he was spun around to see a familiar face.

_Stan!_ Sheppard thought, having previously named the Wraith that had given him back his life.

"Sheppard." _Stan_ said, his mouth curving in a half-grin. "Are the bets still off?"

"You… What are you dong here?" Sheppard asked in disbelief.

"Saving you," Stan snorted, humor evident in his voice.

Sheppard frowned, "You're a little late. Your people are on my planet."

Stan frowned heavily, "My people, Sheppard? What do you know of my people? These… children," he spat, "are fools. They would wipe out this place, like they wiped out our home. They cannot be allowed to succeed. Will you help me, Sheppard? Will you help me save your world?"

TBC

AN: BTW I wanted to call Stan (the Wraith from Common Ground), "Star", bc of his tattoo, but it seemed a little girly. Sorry this chap is so short.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't do it often, but there will be Christianity in this chapter. Also, an original OC. No Flames, Please!

Chap 6

The odd couple was scurrying down the dark, war torn tunnels, trying to find the exit tunnel that Sheppard had seen in his previous, brief, tour of the SGC. Sheppard wasn't dumb enough to think they could do this by themselves. They needed help. Explaining Stan's presence would be a problem, though.

They tripped in the dusk over chunks of cement, blown out by weapons fire. The crackling of broken florescent lights and the distant sound of gunfire echoed in the corridor. Sheppard's tired overexerted breathing seemed to fill the non-silence. Only Stan's occasional grunt acknowledgment broke their silent race down the corridors, as Sheppard glanced back to ask if he sensed any nearby Wraith.

An odd sound grew as the sound of gunfire faded. It sounded like a human voice, and yet it was not screaming in terror, nor was it calling for help. I seemed to be singing? Sheppard and Stan slowed to a stop, listening down the fork in the corridor, trying to determine which way the sound was coming from.

After a moment, Stan took off to the left, and Sheppard immediately followed, trusting his senses. As they grew closer, the voice sounded slightly pained, but still strong; a male voice. The words grew closer, and Sheppard shook his head in disbelief.

When we all get to Heaven,

What a day of rejoicing that will be!

When we all see Jesus,

We'll sing and shout the victory!

The man coughed on 'victory', momentarily going silent. Stan raised an eyebrow, and Sheppard shrugged. The singing resumed; a new song.

Lord, I lift Your name on high.  
Lord, I love to sing Your praises.  
I'm so glad You're in my life,  
I'm so glad You came to save us!

You came from Heaven to earth  
To show us the way.  
From the earth to the cross,  
My debt to pay.  
From the cross to the grave,  
From the grave to the sky,  
Lord, I lift Your name on high!

The voice fell silent, only a low murmur now. Stan tracked it with intensity, unsure why, but feeling the need to find this pained singer. Sheppard's no man left behind instinct was on full gear. They turned the corner and stopped in surprise.

The man was propped up against the wall, his legs covered in cement debris, his fair skin dusted with grey. His camo BDUs had the name Lazarus sewn on it. He looked up as they entered, his light brown eyes shadowed in pain, and yet he was still smiling.

"Hey." He croaked, waving a little. He raised an eyebrow at Stan, but nodded welcomingly.

Sheppard approached him warily, looking for signs of shock.

"You okay, Lieutenant?" Sheppard asked, squatting to get a good look at the rubble covering Lt. Lazarus' legs.

"I'm okay, Sir." The Lt. responded automatically. Stan eyed him, and then pulled Sheppard aside.

"He is dieing, Sheppard," Stan said gravely.

Sheppard looked at Stan in shock and then glanced at the boy. He looked back at Stan.

"How do you know?" Sheppard whispered, concerned.

"His life-force is very weak. And then there is the blood," Stan said, gesturing toward the thin stream oozing from beneath the rubble. "His legs are crushed. That is why he has not been fed upon. He is too weak."

Sheppard shut his eyes and nodded. He had hoped he had been wrong, but the rubble was too heavy. There wasn't a chance.

"Colonel?" The Lt said.

Sheppard turned and tried to paste on his usual cocky smile. "Look, Lieutenant…"

He interrupted with a grunt of pain and a wince, "Jerry, Sir. Lt. Jerry Lazarus."

"Okay, Jerry," Sheppard started to tell him to hold on, for what he wasn't sure.

"It's alright, Sir. I'm ready," Jerry said softly.

"Ready?" Stan asked.

Jerry looked up at him and smiled. "Ready to go home."

Stan frowned. "You are dieing," he said bluntly, and Sheppard felt like socking him. He settled for a glare.

Jerry laughed. "That is what I meant. When I die, I'll be home. Heaven. With Jesus. You know Jesus, Colonel?"

Sheppard looked away from Jerry's penetrating gaze.

"Who is Jesus?" Stan asked, looking from Jerry to Sheppard, "And where is Heaven?"

Jerry laughed again. "Well, leave it to me to spread the news to _all_ the nations- including Wraith."

Jerry explained- summarized really- Jesus dieing for everyone's sins, being raised from the dead, being God's son, and waiting in Heaven for those who believe.

Jerry's voice faded off, and he leaned back against the wall.

The three were in silence for a moment, Stan looking thoughtful, Sheppard looking uncomfortable, and Jerry exhausted and pale. Stan finally spoke.

"We need to keep moving," his deep voice rasped to Sheppard. Sheppard nodded.

"I know. But we can't just leave him here, alone."

Jerry opened his eyes and chuckled, "You still don't get it, do you, Sir? I'm not alone. You should keep going."

"We're not leaving you here." Sheppard said strongly.

"Yes, you are. Someone's coming, and I don't think it's the cavalry."

Sheppard shot around to look at Stan, who nodded, looking concerned.

"Colonel," Jerry said, "there's something I have to tell you. 'It is Mine to avenge, I will repay.' and also, 'And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who love Him, who have been called according to His purpose.' Now, go, Sir."

Jerry leaned his head back against the wall and shut his eyes once more. The running footsteps grew louder, closing in.

For a moment, Sheppard was torn. Then Stan grabbed his arm, and they ran off down the corridor, Jerry's soft singing wisping behind them hauntingly.

All to Jesus I surrender,  
Humbly at His feet I bow,  
Worldly pleasures all forsaken,  
Take me Jesus, take me now.

I surrender all, I surrender all;  
All to thee, my blessed Savior,  
I surrender all.

TBC

AN: It will make more sense later in the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

John and Stan pelted down the corridor, the hissing of the Wraith closing in behind them. John, breathless, slowed.

"We must continue." Stan said, looking over worriedly at John.

"Can't… Not fast enough." John wheezed, stopping.

Stan reached out for a moment, and then pulled back his hand. "You are correct. You will not make it to the surface."

John looked up at him, face still. "We have to stop them."

"Indeed."

"The self destruct," John said simply. Stan paused, eyes flashing in anger. He nodded.

"They will be stopped." Stan said, gesturing to John to lead the way.

Face stony, John pushed himself back into a run, and they took an abrupt left down the corridor, following the red line to the self destruct.

They entered the small room, the computer's countdown still frozen at 20 seconds.

Stan guarded the doorway, while John went to the interface to enter his command code.

He typed quickly, overcoming the Wraith's countdown block within seconds. He quirked a smile. If Rodney could see him now…

"It's ready." John said.

"Good. They are nearly upon us." Stan responded, backing further into the room. He glanced over at the countdown. "Do it."

John nodded, swallowed and hit enter. The countdown immediately resumed.

_Self destruct in 19 seconds._

The Wraith were at the door. Stan batted them away like so many fleas, and they returned, clawing their way in.

_Self destruct in 18 seconds._

John squatted on the floor, aiming carefully. Headshot. Another Wraith went down.

_Self destruct in 17 seconds._

Black blood flowed between Stan's legs, trailing across the floor to pool under John's feet. Headshot.

_Self destruct in 16 seconds._

Stan grunted in pain and, growling, sucked out the life of the nearest wraith.

_Self destruct in 15 seconds._

One Wraith distracted Stan while another slipped through. Stan could not turn to help.

_Self destruct in 14 seconds._

John and the Wraith stood, eying each other. The green glow of the countdown glittered eerily in the Wraith's eyes.

_Self destruct in 13 seconds._

The Wraith lunged. John stood his ground and sprayed the air with bullets.

_Self destruct in 12 seconds._

The Wraith's torso and head still twitched, the lower half sat motionless about two feet away.

_Self destruct in 11 seconds._

Stan turned and grinned ferociously at John, nodding in pleasure.

_Self destruct in 10 seconds._

John aimed and fired. Headshot.

_Self destruct in 9 seconds._

The walls started to shudder, overstressed concrete crumbled.

_Self destruct in 8 seconds._

Stan leaped backwards as the doorway was covered in the collapse.

_Self destruct in 7 seconds._

John and Stan stood quietly, the green glow of numbers flashing against the doorway's destruction.

_Self destruct in 6 seconds._

John sank silently to the floor and leaned against the computer's base. Stan followed, sitting Indian style.

_Self destruct in 5 seconds._

"Thanks." John whispered, staring up as if he could see the stars.

_Self destruct in 4 seconds._

"Anytime… Brother." Stan said simply, closing his eyes.

_Self destruct in 3 seconds._

Stan's head shot up, eyes wide. "Sheppard! They have a ship here!" Stan said.

_Self destruct in 2 seconds._

Stan's eyes were wide in shock, Sheppard's wide in fear. "She's won!" Stan said in disbelief.

_Self destruct in 1 second._

"And we've lost." John whispered, horrified.

Then there was only white.

TBC

-000-

AN: Okay, this story was originally going to end right after this… but then I got a better idea.

Next, Teyla's turn.


	8. Teyla

Chap 8: Teyla

She fell. It wasn't that she tripped, or even that she fainted. She fell, her legs crumbling beneath her.

It wasn't the first time she had witnessed a culling, nor was it the first time she had seen a friend fed upon, but, for Teyla, this was truly a first. The Wraith had invaded the city of the Ancestors. Her friends, the people she had grown to love as she loved her own people, were being fed upon, their dry carcasses raining down the balconies of their adopted home, sliding down the stairs, and piling in the doorways.

So many. So many had called this place home. She never realized how many there were, how many she knew by name, had shared lunch with, had laughed with. And when Rodney screamed, her legs gave out.

As she sat there, the water creeping up her leg as the tide rose, she watched though the eyes of the Queen as Rodney withered.

And there was nothing she could do. Ronan was gone, John, Dr. Weir, Carson, the list went on. All that was left was the injured Airman behind her, Lt. Lazarus, a single cloaked jumper that was out of drones, and the red-tinted water of the mainland.

AN: I know it's short, but I had to start somewhere. : )


End file.
